Through the Haze
by SuPeRcHiCk007
Summary: Usagi is having nightmares that force her to break it off with Mamoru... but can she stay that way? and can she follow him into the haze when the time comes?
1. Default Chapter

For some reason the typing messed up on all my chapters so I fixed it and am uploading all of them now. I do have a new chapter in progress. I know it's been a while but I'll explain when I get the new chapter ready and out. For now let me just say that I do not own Sailor Moon and I hope you enjoy the story!! ~superchick~  
  
"I just don't think that it's working out Mamoru."  
  
"What do you mean, Usako? Why can't it work?"  
  
Usagi sighed and sat back in her chair. She hated when he called her that. It made her love him even more, and she had made a decision. She was going to break up with him. She had to. She couldn't deal with the dreams that kept coming. They were getting worse every day. What else could she do? And it did annoy her that he kept running off with that brat every five seconds, so she was doing the right thing.right?  
  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is, Mamoru." She begged him. "It really isn't your fault. entirely."  
  
Mamoru winced as she added the last word. He couldn't figure out why she was doing this. Things seemed fine to him. Sure, she griped about Chibi-Usa a lot, but he didn't think she'd break up with him! What would he do without his Usako?  
  
Mamoru reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please Usako. Tell me what to do! You can't leave me. I love you!"  
  
Usagi sighed once again, tugging her hand away from his. She looked away from his pleading eyes and glanced around the busy arcade anxiously. 'I knew I should have done this someplace more private' she thought to herself. 'I really don't want to make a scene."  
  
A few people were staring at them, but the majority seemed wrapped up in their own activities, so Usagi turned back around towards Mamoru. She bit her lip and tried not to let her resolve break. He looked so pitiful. His eyes were full of tears and one had slipped out and was tracing its way down his cheek. She reached a finger up and wiped it away.  
  
"Don't cry, please!" she pleaded. "I can't stand your tears. And this is not the end of the world. You don't need me! There are plenty of girls."  
  
"But I don't want them! I want you!" He moaned. "And what about our future? Crystal Tokyo. We were meant to be Usako!"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by the one thing she REALLY didn't want to see right now. She turned slowly to see to pink pig-tails and two big, red eyes staring at her. A small smirk was plastered on the lips directly below the eyes and Usagi gritted her teeth.  
  
"Hey Odango. Hey Mamoru-san. Mamoru-san, will you buy me some ice-cream?" Chibi-Usa asked sweetly.  
  
"Get away, brat. We are TRYING to have a CONVERSATION." Usagi ground out through her teeth.  
  
Chibi-Usa just stuck her tongue out and glanced back at Mamoru with her begging eyes. She didn't even notice the tears he quickly blinked away, and she just stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sure Usa." He complied. "Just wait a sec, OK?"  
  
Usagi swung around, her eyes wide with anger. She stared at him for a few seconds in shock and then narrowed her eyes to small slits. No more fighting it. She would just let the brat have him.  
  
"No need to wait. He's all yours." She said coldly, her eyes never leaving Mamoru's face. "I'll see you later, Mamoru. I hope you enjoy your ice- cream."  
  
Venom dripped from her words and she stood gracefully, reminding Mamoru of the princess from his dreams so long ago. She turned without another word and left the busy arcade. Mamoru watched helplessly as she walked away. He swallowed hard, feeling as though his heart had been ripped out and had just walked out with her.  
  
"What's up her butt?" Chibi-Usa asked flatly. "She didn't have to be so rude."  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything, standing slowly and taking her hand.  
  
"Come on kid," he finally managed, "let's get that ice-cream."  
  
Chibi-Usa jumped up, clapping her hands and giggling. She didn't note the small tear that glistened in Mamoru's eyes or see the way his shoulders seemed to be weighed down ever so slightly. On the outside he seemed almost normal, but inside he was broken. 


	2. Back together? What can I do?

Usagi jumped as the communicator in her pocket went off, waking her up from her silent thoughts. She had gone to the park after the encounter at the arcade to cool off, and she hadn't even noticed how late it was. The sun was already low in the sky and Usagi had to squint to make out the face on the communicator.  
  
"Usagi, are you ok?" came Rei's voice.  
  
Usagi shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and answered, "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothin' much, just an enemy, that's all! Now get you butt over here right now Odango!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Usagi sighed and stood up, quickly transforming into her alter ego. She ran to the sight of the fight just in time to see Mercury stumble and fall to her knees in pain. She ground her teeth and glared at the ugly Youma before her.  
  
"How dare you hurt my friends!" she shouted. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Short and sweet, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars commented snidely. "Now do you think you could hurry up and destroy this thing?"  
  
Sailor Moon glared at Mars quickly and then turned back to the Youma. She fired her energy attack at it and smirked as it disintegrated into nothing. She quickly ran over to Mercury and helped her to her feet.  
  
"You OK?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Mercury nodded and smiled gently. Relieved, she de-transformed and apologized for being so late. Everyone else de-transformed as well and Ami assured her that it was OK.  
  
"Well, I really need to get back home, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded and they said their farewells, each going her own way. Usagi slowly walked home, collapsing on her bed when she got there. She was emotionally spent and it hadn't escaped her notice that neither Tuxedo Mask nor Mini Moon had been present at the battle. She felt tears slip down her hot cheeks and pouted.  
  
"Well, let them have their fun. They have each other now and that's apparently all they need."  
  
But something deep inside Usagi ached, and she knew that she wasn't going to get over this quickly. The nightmares came sooner that night than they had on the other nights. So sleep ended sooner than it had before.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi shuffled downstairs slowly, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat down at the table with a thump and yawned again. Sleep had been elusive the night before. While she had tried desperately to push the dreams away, she had not succeeded.  
  
"Morning Odango. Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Chibi-Usa chirped.  
  
Usagi glared at her but said nothing, not wanting to grace that question with an answer. Usagi held her peace, opting instead to scoop eggs onto her plate and shovel them mechanically into her mouth.  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned when Usagi didn't join in on their usual banter, and was even more surprised when she simply stood up and left after breakfast. Nothing. Not one word the whole morning. Chibi-Usa was VERY confused and decided she would find out what was going on with her future mother.  
  
She saw her chance when Usagi came back downstairs, fully dressed and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where ya goin, Odango?" she yelled loudly enough for Ikuko to hear.  
  
The mother's head popped around the corner and glanced inquisitively at her only daughter. "Headed off to a date with Mamoru?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Usagi scowled at Chibi-Usa and said evenly, "No, I'm going to Rei's temple. Is that OK?"  
  
"Well" yes. But I was sure you said you had a date today." Ikuko trailed off.  
  
"We won't be going on any more dates." Usagi breathed and brushed past Chibi-Usa and out the door.  
  
She left a trail of shock in her wake as the two left stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
"O. OK, dear. See you at dinner!" Ikuko managed to yell after her retreating offspring.  
  
Chibi-Usa whirled around and ran after Usagi. "What do you mean you won't be going on anymore dates with him?" she demanded.  
  
"Just what I said, brat." She snarled. "No more dates. I'm sorry you won't be able to interrupt us anymore. I know how much you'll miss that."  
  
A disbelieving Chibi-Usa walked hard to keep up with Usagi's long strides. She still couldn't believe that Usagi was telling the truth. Why hadn't Mamoru told her about this? This was relevant to her future, after all. She racked her brain for clues that she had missed the day before, but could think of nothing. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Usagi hadn't thrown her usual fit at the arcade the day before. She had simply left. Chibi-Usa hadn't found it all that odd then, but looking back on it now it finally made sense. Maybe she had interrupted something important yesterday. Maybe she had messed up big time.  
  
Usagi stormed into Rei's temple, Chibi-Usa hot on her trail. Usagi was thoroughly ticked that Chibi-Usa had followed her all the way there. Rei came down the temple steps and raised an eyebrow at the two approaching girls.  
  
"Hey Odango!" she yelled out. "The meeting's not till 3:00, it's only 12:00. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to meditate, Rei." She answered, turning to glare at Chibi-Usa.  
  
Rei laughed, then stopped suddenly when she saw that Usagi wasn't kidding. "You don't know how to meditate, Usagi." She said in disbelief. "Do you?"  
  
"It's a new habit of mine." Usagi informed her. "And it's a little loud at home."  
  
She once again glared at Chibi-Usa who stuck out her tongue. Rei nodded and scratched her head. Usagi was always full of surprises. Rei shrugged... Whatever.  
  
Usagi took this as an invitation and went to the gardens to think. Chibi- Usa turned to follow, but was interrupted when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at Rei who shook her head. She gestured towards Usagi who had tears on her cheeks and a frown on her lips. Chibi-Usa looked helplessly at Rei who put a finger to her lips and led her to the Sacred Fire Room.  
  
"She just woke up this morning and announced that she and Mamoru had broken up!" Chibi-Usa cried. "I can't figure out why, and she won't tell me!"  
  
Rei furrowed her brow and tried to remember any signs that she hadn't picked up on. Things had seemed fine between the two. Neither one had complained and they were always with each other. Rei shook her head. She couldn't figure it out.  
  
******************************  
  
Mokato glanced around the room and chuckled. "Looks like Usagi is late again!"  
  
The others joined her laughter and made comments about her tardiness. Rei ceased their laughter when she shook her head.  
  
"No. She's not late. She's out in the garden."  
  
"Really?" Minako squeaked.  
  
Rei nodded. "Been there since lunch."  
  
Gasps were heard around the room and Setsuna smiled softly. Her princess was finally emerging. Rei left to retrieve Usagi and the rest of the Senshi settled onto the floor, a few munching on chips and dips.  
  
Finally, the two missing girls came in and the meeting began. When they had discussed their concerns about the frequency of the youma attacks, they all began lively chatter that filled the room. The only voice that seemed to be missing was that of Usagi. She received many odd looks but it was Haruka who finally said something.  
  
"What's wrong, Kitten? You haven't said a word yet."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." She answered shortly.  
  
"Don't lie, Odango. You know something's wrong." Chibi-Usa butted in.  
  
"Shut up brat!" Usagi breathed.  
  
"What's going on?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi broke up!" Chibi-Usa informed them triumphantly.  
  
Gasps filled the room and everyone began asking questions at once. Haruka stood up, declaring that she would kill that son of a bitch.  
  
"Sit down, Ruka." Usagi sighed. "I broke up with him."  
  
Again, shock permeated the room. Haruka smirked. She never had liked Mamoru, and she definitely didn't like him dating her Kitten.  
  
"Good for you!" she declared. "He wasn't good enough anyway."  
  
"Haruka sit down and be quiet!" Michuru chided softly, provoking immediate response from the other woman.  
  
Setsuna watched Usagi thoughtfully. She seemed very uncomfortable and Setsuna could sense sadness in her aura. Something didn't feel right. She felt as though Usagi had somehow been forced to do something she regretted.  
  
Ami knelt next to Usagi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Usagi smiled gratefully at her and placed her own hand over Ami's. Minako came over too and sat next to them. Without a word she wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder. Usagi leaned against her and drew strength from the goddess of love. Rei too came over and smiled.  
  
"You know that I'm always here for you." She whispered. "I know I can be mean sometimes, but you are my best friend."  
  
Usagi nodded weakly and stood up. "I really have to go now. I need to head home."  
  
She turned around and stopped suddenly staring at the doorway. Everyone followed her gaze and found Mamoru leaning against the door sill. He stared back at Usagi and the room grew quiet.  
  
"Heard there was a meeting." He said shortly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she rushed out of the room, brushing past him. He turned and ran after her, Chibi-Usa following. Haruka grabbed the pink- haired girls arm as she ran by and shook her roughly.  
  
"Let them go." She seethed. "I may not like it but she does love him. They need their space right now."  
  
Chibi-Usa's lip jutted out and she glowered at Haurka. "He's MY daddy!" she cried. "I want to go too!"  
  
Haruka was surprised by her outburst and nearly slapped the child. No wonder Usagi didn't want to date Mamoru. If Chibi-Usa was like this all the time, Haruka would probably be a little angry too.  
  
Before Haruka could respond, Hotaru lead Chibi-Usa away and tried to explain why she couldn't go. Haruka only stared at her, not believing that she would be that foolish.  
  
'Please, wait Usako!" Mamoru cried. 'Please talk to me. Tell me why you are doing this!"  
  
Usagi turned swiftly and Mamoru nearly ran into her. She took a step back and clenched her jaw.  
  
"I can't tell you... Please just let me alone!" she cried.  
  
"Just tell me and I'll fix it!"  
  
"You can't fix this, Mamoru. Believe me. You just can't."  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?"  
  
Usagi grasped desperately for some excuse to soothe his anger. Finally she blurted out the first thing that came to mind"  
  
"If you just didn't abandon me for that red eyed BRAT who ALWAYS shows up on EVERY date we EVER go on!"  
  
People passing them on the street stared and hurried by. Usagi ignored them and turned all her invented wrath on the dark blue eyes that stared at her helplessly. He gaped for a moment and sucked his breath in.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered. "If I had known... I never would have..."  
  
"You should have known already." She said lowly, hoping he would buy it.  
  
He sputtered and she turned on her heel to walk away. "WAIT!" he exclaimed. "I'll fix it, I'll take you out now. You and me and we'll talk and... anything you want... Please Usako." His last words were a soft mew and Usagi halted and stood facing away from him.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she turned slowly. The love in the depths of his eyes overwhelmed her and her mouth fell open. Her thoughts drifted to the past where she saw all the things she had loved about him. His teasing, his laughter, his kisses, his touch, his very presence. She loved him so much. But now was not the time to lose her resolve... She had to do this. She had to!  
  
Against her will, she moved a step towards him. He rushed forward, sweeping her into his arms. Her thoughts melted away and all she could think about was the swirling passion she felt. Unconsciously her arms went around his neck and he responded by pulling her closer.  
  
He finally pulled away, against his own desire, and stared down at her light blue eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards to see them better. She sighed lightly and blushed when she realized that they were still on the street, people all around. He grinned and let her go.  
  
"Come with me." He whispered. "I think we should talk."  
  
*****************************  
  
Usagi buried her head in her arms and wept. She had given in again and it was going to get him killed. Her dreams had grown worse and worse over the past few weeks and she had finally tried to do something about it. But now she had been weak and she had failed. Her resolve had been weak and obviously she didn't love her Mamoru or she would have stayed strong.  
  
'YOU ARE SO STUPID, USAGI!" she screamed at herself.  
  
He had left the park an hour ago with the assurances that she had things to do and needed to be on her own for a little while. He had believed her lie and had finally left after much persuading by herself but she had sat in the park the whole time beating herself mentally for being so weak. Rei had been right all those times she had said Usagi didn't deserve to lead the team. She couldn't even break up with the man she loved to protect him from dying a horrible death. The ominous dreams were growing more frequent so that even closing her eyes brought visions of terror.  
  
Sighing, Usagi stood and slowly made her way home. When she got home her father met her at the door with a huge smile and engulfed her in a hug that squeezed the breath out of her.  
  
"I heard the good news today my dear! How nice that you finally decided to listen to my advice and get rid of that boy!" His voice sounded so happy that Usagi barely had the heart to inform him that she had failed in her attempt to "get rid of that boy" yet again.  
  
"Kenji!" Ikuko yelled out. "Leave her alone! Let her at least get in the house before you begin the congratulations."  
  
Kenji blushed slightly at his wife's admonitions and stepped out of the way for Usagi to enter the house. Usagi dragged her feet slightly and tried to smile at her mother's happy face. Sitting heavily at the table, she stared glumly at the large slice of cake her mother had placed in front of her. Normally, Usagi would have been overjoyed at this since her mother's cake is easily known as one of the best around, but as it was, she didn't really feel like eating anything. She stared for a few more minutes at the delicious cake before her and then stood.  
  
"Sorry mom. I'm not too hungry, I guess. I think I'll just go to bed."  
  
Ikuko stood in shock staring at her daughter. Usagi was refusing cake... was this her daughter?  
  
"Usagi dear, are you feeling ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm just really tired is all."  
  
That wasn't a complete lie. She hadn't slept in quite some time and she was very weary but that wasn't exactly why she was refusing cake. Somehow she felt that she didn't deserve anything that could make her happy. She stood heavily and after kissing her father and mother goodnight went upstairs to try to get some semblance of rest.  
  
She lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and trying to sort through the warnings in her head and make some sense of them. They were really just flashes in her head. Screaming voices and frightened faces. Then the voices came that told her to stay away from Endymion. That if she didn't he too would be taken. Like the others. She had no idea who the others were and she wished she could help them somehow, but she certainly didn't want he Mamo-Chan to be one of them.  
  
"Oh mother, help me." Usagi breathed into the darkness.  
  
The mother she called wasn't the one asleep down the hall but her former mother. If anyone could help it was Serenity. But no answer came and Usagi soon fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Sacred Fire, help me see what troubles my friend." Rei chanted as she swayed before the crackling fire.  
  
The light glowed eerily on the walls and her face, casting shadows that danced and swayed in the darkness. She had been meditating for an hour and still no visions had come to her. It had never taken this long before and Rei was worried. It wasn't just that she had no visions about Usagi but that she had no visions at all. Nothing. She should have had something by now. It was as though someone was blocking her psychically.  
  
"How is that possible?" Rei yelled out her eyes flying open in frustration.  
  
The fire burned cheerfully and somehow the fire goddess felt that that was all it was. A fire. Its power was no longer there.  
  
"What's going on?" Her grandfather's voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Something happened to the fire, grandfather. I can't feel any power coming from it. What's wrong."  
  
"Only one thing could rob the fire of its power, Rei." The old man reminded her.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
Her heart dropped and she turned back to stare at the licking flames. "It can't be." 


	3. Mamoru is taken

Usagi sat in the shade of the umbrella at the small, outdoor café Mamoru had taken her to the next day. The sun was brightly shining and Usagi couldn't help but smile as Mamoru entertained her with a story from his college days in the US.  
  
"Those Americans are crazy!" he concluded his story chuckling.  
  
He stared closely at Usagi who also laughed but seemed to be holding back. There was something wrong with her. She wasn't her usual bright, cheery self.  
  
"Usako, are you all right?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Hmm?" she snapped back into the present and stared at Mamoru for a moment. "What was that Mamoru?"  
  
"I said, Are you all right?" he repeated.  
  
"Fine, dear, fine." She mumbled, sipping her straw and staring off at the crowded street.  
  
Mamoru sighed and sat back in his chair. What was wrong with her. She didn't seem to be there at all. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that blew in with a howling screech. Mamoru reached out and grabbed Usagi, pulling her to him as the umbrella over their table was pulled from its place and smashed into the building beside them. Screams were lost in the wailing gale and Usagi buried her head in Mamoru's chest but couldn't block out the voice that she heard above the noise.  
  
"I warned you!" it hissed. "I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
As though the wind obeyed her there was a sudden stillness and Usagi pulled back and stared around wide-eyed. But the calm was deceitful as Usagi heard a low, seething laugh.  
  
"Now you will be punished and he will be killed." Usagi turned back to Mamoru who stared down at her with confusion on his features.  
  
"Usako do you know." But his words were cut off as he suddenly faded and was gone with a fierce snap and a powerful blast that flung Usagi backwards and knocked her into a dark blackness.  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!" An urgent voice pulled Usagi upward out of the blackness and towards the light that glowed above her. She forced her eyes open and shot up with a scream.  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
"Calm down, Usagi. You're all right." Ami's voice broke through her panic and calmed her friend's nerves enough to quiet her cries.  
  
After a few moments of heavy breathing and trying to remember what had happened, Usagi turned to Ami with horrified eyes. "Where is he? Where is Endymion?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What do you mean? Did they take Mamoru?" Rei asked fearfully.  
  
Everyone turned to her and stared at her nervous face.  
  
"THEY, Rei? Who is they?" Makoto asked.  
  
Rei stared at them for a moment then sighed. "The fire-eaters."  
  
"Fire-eaters?" Usagi asked for the thousandth time.  
  
They had quickly left the street after Rei's announcement and were gathered around the sacred fire at the temple. Usagi had been pressing Rei for information since they had left but the raven-haired girl had remained stoically silent.  
  
"All right, Rei." Ami spoke up. "Tell us what's going on. We have a right to know if there's a new enemy."  
  
Everyone was too distracted to notice Ami's usually sweet tone was rather harsh. Everyone was feeling a bit tense. Makoto was cracking her knuckles endlessly and Minako was twisting her hair ruthlessly. Rei glanced around at everyone's agitated faces and after a moment of silence began to try to explain something she wasn't sure she understood herself.  
  
"The fire-eaters were an ancient race of demons that stole souls and took them into the haze." She paused at the confused looks on the other's faces and screwed her features up trying to think of a way to explain what the haze was. "It's like a limbo that souls are sucked into when they're stolen from their bodies too soon. Point is they were evil, and back when the temples were at full force and the fire readings peoples main source of information they posed a particularly horrible threat.  
  
"You see they can block the psychic powers of any priest or priestess trying to do a fire reading. I noticed that earlier when I was trying to find out what was wrong with Usagi I wasn't getting any readings, and I don't just mean about her. I was getting nothing. It was as though I was some normal, everyday person sitting in front of a normal, everyday fire. I asked grandfather about it and he reminded me that only one thing can block the power of the sacred fire."  
  
"So you're telling me that Endymion was taken by a demon." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Why are you calling him Endymion, Usagi?" Minako asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"What else would I call him? That is his name." She shot back.  
  
"It hasn't been his name for a few thousand years Usagi." Luna purred, jumping from the open window sill and pawing over to her mistresses feet.  
  
"What are you talking about, Luna darling, and why are you in that form?" Usagi asked incredulously.  
  
Luna stared at her for a moment then let out a gasp, "Serenity!"  
  
The girls perked up at the name and stared at Usagi for a moment. They suddenly realized that her eyes were not the same color they usually were. They were an eerie silver and her hair was lighter than usual, almost matching the shade of her eyes.  
  
"Serenity." They all whispered in unison.  
  
"Of course I'm Serenity you guys. Who else would I be?"  
  
"What are we gonna do Rei?" Minako squeaked.  
  
"Beats me blondie." Rei growled. "Your the leader, remember."  
  
"Yeah but up until now Usagi did that. What am I supposed to do?" Minako looked pitiful and glanced around at Makoto and Ami but both girls were too distracted to care about her problem.  
  
"Let's just take it one step at a time, girls." Luna said, trying to calm the panicked Senshi down. "First we need to find out just what happened to Usa- er. Serenity." They all turned to look at the girl who was studying the telephone with rapt interest. They looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Minako whined again, this time to no one in particular. They heard Serenity clear her throat and they all turned to see her smiling sweetly but with some concern in her eyes.  
  
"I don't mean to be a bother girls, but I'd like to find Endymion as soon as possible." Rei grinned broadly and grabbed Minako by the hand dragging her to the other room.  
  
"We'll be right back, er, Serenity." She yelled over her shoulder. Minako was shocked by the sudden jerk on her arm and in return grabbed Ami who grabbed Makoto who gave a yelp that was abruptly shut off by the sliding door. Serenity stared after them then looked down at Luna.  
  
"They sure are acting strangely, aren't they? What's wrong with them?"  
  
Luna cleared her throat and tried to laugh but it came out strangled. Serenity began to explore once more stopping every now and then when she found something that interested her. Her eyes grew large when the phone suddenly rang and she leaned over the contraption, poking it gently to see what reaction it gave her. Rei ran in, gave her a disgusted look and pushed her aside to answer the call.  
  
"I can't talk right now, I'm sorry. I'm sure if you call back the priest will be happy to answer all your questions." She practically yelled into the phone. She slammed it down without waiting for an answer and turned to face a wide- eyed Serenity. The other senshi soon joined the fiery priestess and they all gave timid smiles to their misplaced monarch. Serenity smiled back and the girls couldn't help but feel a little more at ease by her calm nature.  
  
"My darlings, what's wrong?"  
  
Her voice and words seemed to calm everyone down and brought back memories of a time long ago.  
  
"I suppose SOMEONE has to explain." Luna sighed.  
  
Everyone turned slowly and glanced at Rei who threw up her hands in disgust and yelled loudly, "FINE. I'LL do it." 


	4. Fulfilled Prophecy

Here is the next chapter! I know it's been forever but at least I finally got it out... even if it two years. Wow that's a long time... anyway I don't own Sailor Moon and this story is purely for fun (and to keep the muse in my head quiet)... no money is made. I've decided to take a slightly different path than originally intended but I think you'll be pleased. If there are any inconsistencies with the previous chapters that's why... and it has been two years... give me a break! Enjoy and God bless. superchick

"My princess..." Rei began, but her words were halted by another loud ring. She growled and grabbed the receiver again. "WHAT!"  
  
Her ragged breathing stopped and her black eyes grew wide. She gulped and allowed the phone to fall back into place. She glanced at the girls, but instead of addressing them she yelled out "GRANDPA!"  
  
After a few minutes the door slid open and a shor, elderly man calmly stepped into the room.  
  
"Can I help you Rei?" He said calmly, ignoring the panicked look on her face.  
  
"The... the prophecy," she stuttered.  
  
"Which prophecy, dear?" He inquired with a grin. "There are so many."  
  
"The... the Fire-Eaters have returned." She managed.  
  
A slight frown replaced his grin and his brow furrowed as though he was trying to remember something. Finally he spoke.  
  
"So the child had been born... and is dead."  
  
Rei nodded, then seeing the confused looks on the faces of her friends said, "That was the hospital. They wanted us to pray for a child who was just delivered. He was born... without a heart. This birth was prophesied long ago. The prophecy stated that his birth would herald the return of the Fire-Eaters."  
  
"Yes, Rei." Her grandfather said quietly. "But that is not all that was written."  
  
Rei's brow furrowed in concentration. After a moment she shook her head. "I can't remember the rest."  
  
"The perhaps we should read it."  
  
The group made its way to a small room filled entirely with scrolls and parchments stacked neatly in cubby holes which covered the walls. The small priest ran his finger along a shelf that looked particularly dusty until it rested on a small scroll which he pulled out. Dust flew everywhere and the old man muttered something about that "worthless boy who never cleaned as he was told." The scouts smirked but remained silent, waiting for the man to speak.  
  
"When the child with no heart has been delivered, the fire-eaters will return and bring utter chaos to the world..."  
  
"Yes grandpa!" Rei erupted impatiently. "We know all this!"  
  
"Patience Rei." The man replied.  
  
"Yes, Mars dear." Serenity spoke gently. "Let the holy man speak."  
  
"Thank you my dear." He said and, ignoring the groan emitted from his granddaughter's direction, continued, "When the child is born, a portal will open, and the five warriors from the stars will return to their past where they will gain the power required to bring peace to the Earth once more."  
  
Minako grinned. "Hey guys! Five warriors from the stars! That's..."  
  
Rei jabbed her elbow hard into Minako's ribs and the blond gasped for air. She glared at Rei, clutching her side, but said nothing. Rei's grandfather seemed not to notice Minako's outburst, and continued to stare silently at the scroll before him. Rei smiled serenely and glanced at Makato who nodded.  
  
"Well sir." Ami said sweetly, "I think it is time we left you alone. Thank you for your help."  
  
The old man did not look up but grinned and nodded. The five girls and cat left the room quietly, making their way back to the spacious room which served as their usual meeting place.  
  
"Five warriors you guys!" Minako said again once they were out of range of Grandpa's hearing, eyeing Rei apprehensively. "That must mean us!"  
  
Makato shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Minako... I mean Usagi, -er- Serenity wasn't a warrior. And the warriors were supposed to return to their past to receive their power."  
  
Ami nodded. "I agree. But perhaps the prophecy is referring to another warrior from the past. Don't forget that Endymion was the protector of Earth."  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity cried suddenly. "I had almost forgotten, what with all the excitement. We must find him. I'm not sure what's happening, but I do know that he is in danger."  
  
Once again everyone stared at Rei who glared back. Throwing up her hands she exclaimed, "Fine! I'll tell her. Princess, there's something you must know... its, -er- not exactly... um... your time."  
  
"What do you mean, Mars?" Serenity asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Well... I'm not too sure what happened but somehow you traveled forward in time... about a thousand years forward." Seeing the confused look on Serenity's face, Rei continued, "It's a little difficult to explain but your mother's kingdom was destroyed a thousand years ago. She sent you and all of us to the future to save us from death. But somehow you're here... now."  
  
Serenity stared. "Is this some sort of joke, Mars?"  
  
"No, my lady... I assure you I would never joke about such a thing."  
  
"So my mother is dead?"  
  
"For a thousand years now." Ami said gently.  
  
Serenity's eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them they were sad but determined.  
  
"This must have something to do with those Fire-Eaters you mentioned. The ones who took Endymion... -er- What did you say his name is now?"  
  
"Mamoru." Minako spoke up.  
  
"Yes... Mamoru."  
  
"I'm sure you're right, Princess." Rei said. "But I'm not sure that is."  
  
"Wait a moment!" Serenity shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Endy... er Mamoru was swallowed by a portal... do you think perhaps it was the portal that was to have transported you all to the past?"  
  
"Well that might explain why Usagi became Serenity." Ami spoke up. "Perhaps the time portal affected her in such a way as to return her to her past form."  
  
"Well I know someone we can ask!" Makato grinned. "Who better than the Guardian of Time?"  
  
"Pluto?" Serenity said. "But she never comes to Earth. She..."  
  
Serenity hesitated then stared past the scouts towards the door. The others turned to see what had fascinated her so and discovered the four outer Senshi standing in the doorway. The all bore looks of concern, and Setsuan, who stood in the forefront of the group, bowed quickly.  
  
"Princess... we sensed your arrival and came as quickly as we could." She spoke quickly and urgently to the Silver-haired sovereign then turned to the others. "We must hurry.... The portal will close soon. I have seen in the Halls of Time that the moment has come for you to venture to your past to save the future. There is little time to explain or waste."  
  
"Our past... you mean back to the Silver Millennium?" Minako asked, scratching her head.  
  
"DUH Blondie!" Rei cried, slapping Minako's head and causing the girl to stumble forward. "What did you think the prophecy meant when it said the five warriors would "return into their past"?"  
  
Minako straightened up and glared at Rei, pursing her lips but saying nothing. The other senshi ignored the two, instead focusing on Serenity who had begun to glow eerily. Her eyes flashed between silver and blue... her hair darkening to blonde and then shimmering to silver.  
  
"The dreams..." she spoke. "That's what they meant. Endymion was to return to the past, but because I was with him they were able to steal him first... terrible things will happen..."  
  
"U-Usagi?" Hotaru stuttered.  
  
"She's been Serenity since the disturbance downtown this afternoon." Ami said quietly. "I'm not sure what she means by dreams though."  
  
"Dreams!" Serenity said, glancing at Ami who snapped her head around. "I was having nightmares... I was trying to separate myself from my love...Endymion... I..."  
  
Serenity grew silent and slumped to the ground. Pluto leaned down and pulled the girl into her lap. She looked around at the inner Senshi for an explanation but they shrugged.  
  
"We really don't know what's going on." Rei said. "We know that the prophecy was been fulfilled and the Fire-Eaters have returned but this... I have no idea."  
  
Pluto frowned slightly and looked down again. She held one hand out and a small medallion appeared. She pressed the smooth golden metal to Serenity's crescent. The object began to vibrate, glowed red, and then was still. Everyone looked to Setsuna for an explanation.  
  
"Her spirit is gone..." The older woman spoke slowly. "I think it is in the past. I believe she has returned to her original body. Her past self and reincarnated self have merged... become one."  
  
"What does this mean?" Makato asked.  
  
"It means that she is waiting for you in the past." Setsuna said, looking up at the four girls staring at her. "You must meet her there."  
  
"But..." Ami said. "Five warriors, Setsuna. The prophecy said FIVE warriors. There are only four of us."  
  
"Haven't you figured it out, Ami?" Setsuna said gently. "Endymion was to have returned with you... But as Serenity said, somehow her power alerted the Fire-Eaters to his presence. Now he too is in the past... captured. Now you must save him and look for the power you seek.  
  
"Wait a minute." Haruka spoke up. "Their kids, Sets. We should be the ones to fight the Fire-Eaters. These were the most powerful demons in their day. It took all of the power of the ancient Senshi to harness and imprison them. If they really are free once more then the most powerful should fight."  
  
"It is not our place, Haruka." Setsuna said sharply. "If we fight... we will lose. We do not have the needed power. Even Saturn with her strength cannot defeat this threat."  
  
Hotaru blushed then spoke up gently, "Ruka, you have underestimated their power before... You must trust Setsuna and the power of the Crystal. If Serenity has indeed returned then we cannot defy her will."  
  
Haruka looked angry for a moment but Michuru placed a hand on her shoulder and the short-haired Senshi nodded her ascent and remained silent.  
  
Ami glanced back at Setsuna and asked, "So how do we return to our past?"  
  
"Yeah!" Minako shouted. "I don't see a portal... do you?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes as the blonde began to examine the ceiling and floor as though about to discover some hidden hole she had missed before. Setsuna smiled at the ditzy warrior and turned back to Ami.  
  
"Well," she began, "You aren't warriors at the moment... are you?"  
  
Ami grinned. "Of course!"  
  
She threw her hand up and shouted "Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
In a flurry of light Ami Mizuno was transformed into her alter-ego. Rei's eyes widened and in an instant she followed suit, transforming into the senshi of fire in a moment. Makato too transformed leaving Minako to stare at them.  
  
"Guys... what are you doing? There are no Youmas." She stressed.  
  
"Come on, blondie... it's not that hard!" Rei cried. "We have to be "warriors" for the portal to open. We have to transform!"  
  
Minako made a small 'o' with her mouth and transformed as well. In the instant she did, a deafening thud reverberated through the room and a bright flash blinded the room's occupants. A swirling portal had opened in front of the door leading out.  
  
"You go!" Setsuna shouted. "We'll care for Serenity and wait for your return!"  
  
Mercury nodded and moved to step into the doorway but was interrupted by another shout from Setsuna.  
  
"And hurry! We haven't much time!"  
  
Mercury turned and their eyes met for a moment, then she turned and stepped determinedly into the swirling gateway. She was followed by Mars and Jupiter with Venus bringing up the end. The instant Venus's orange bow had disappeared the portal snapped shut and the room was suddenly and disturbingly left silent.

So what do you think? Review and tell me! I'd love to hear from you. Any criticism is helpful. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the direction I've taken. Thanks for reading!  
  
superchick


End file.
